Liquid Sunsets
by Letters from Silent Heaven
Summary: Detective Ema Skye takes on a job for her former boss, little did she know she‘d get sucked in his world of glamour & showbiz. She finds herself with a new career and growing feelings towards Klavier.


Liquid Sunsets

————-

{chapter 1/4 only in Hollywood.}

"The meeting

Of two personalities

Is like the contact

Of two chemical substances:

If there is any reaction,

Both are transformed."

-Carl Jung

-———-

June 24th, Friday, 14:07PM

Central Los Angeles Police Department /

Detective Ema Skye's lab

-

"Just so we're clear, you want me to give up my only day off this week, to work for you as a bodyguard?" Ema Sky asked the blond prosecutor, who straightened out his hair while she was talking. He eagerly nodded. Ema let out a small laugh. "Absolutely not, Glimmerous fop. You're mental." Ema Rested her chin on her hands, elbows on her desk. Klavier Gavin frowned, the prosecutor was obviously not used to hearing the word "no".

Ever since she stopped working with him in particular, he held no power over her whatsoever anymore. He disliked that fact more, than the awful pet name, which was in fact rather an insult than anything else.

"I'm paying you a whole month worth of salary, if you agree to help me out." His offer made Ema consider, but it wasn't enough for her to say yes.

"Two months worth and we'll have deal" she said, her face lacking any emotion. Klavier's eyes narrowed. He knew she was asking for more than her work was actually worth, but he had no choice other than to agree. The moody detective was the only one with a day off.

"Fine. But I'm expecting you on time."

Ema nodded. "Whatever. Just send me all the details later, I have reports to write" her gaze travelled down to her desk, cluttered with files.

"I See, you're still messy as ever." He acknowledged the hurricane that must have hit her desk while she was on her lunch break. Ema glared daggers at him. "Well, if you would stop wasting my time with nothing really, I'd be able to get a hold of all the work I have to do." She huffed whole motioning to the door.

Klavier decided to not say anything else to her, not wanting to push his "luck", which he bought, but still.

——-

Ema did not look forward to working yet again for the fop, she was glad she wasn't his subordinate or partner anymore. She barely worked as a detective these days, focusing mostly on her work as a forensic scientist.

Thankfulness couldn't describe what she felt when she started that path of her career journey. This new job fixed most of her problems, she was able to finally pay her her bills and her mortgage on the house, that once belonged to her family; she payed all her student loans back was able to get a car. Not to mention how happy her new job made her, working her dream job was beneficial to her mental health, more than she wanted to admit. Sometimes she still felt like the moody "bitch", that she once portrayed. But now, she was mostly happy and friendly to everyone, (with exceptions).

Her new work field introduced her to a new, better life and Klavier Gavin reminded her of a time in her life, she didn't want to go back to.

—-

June 24th, Friday, 19:15PM

Ema Skye's House, silver lake.

-

The notification sound of an incoming email interrupted Ema from her book, which she engrossed herself in. She put the book aside on top of her nightstand, next to her tiny lamp.

The sender of the mail didn't surprise Ema at all, in fact she was waiting for Klavier Gavin's mail. She was supposed to meet him at 10AM at a well known photographers studio, watch over Gavin's photo shoot and make sure, no one will interrupt. All in all, a matter of a few hours.

'Sweet. Finally a deal, where I'm not getting the short end of the stick. A few hours of work, but double the salary she'd receive for a whole month worth of work.

Ema made a mental note to treat herself to some new forensic gear and books, once she'd get the money.

Just a couple of years ago, she would not have been able to either a) make such a deal or b) have money left to treat herself. She looked around the room, the former bedroom of her parents. This wouldn't have been possible for her either: to live in the house she and Lana, her sister grew up in. Life was good to her, finally.

Ema grabbed her planner from her bag on the ground next to the bed and scribbled down the time. She wasn't looking forward to working for Klavier Gavin in a private matter of his, but she'd get the job done. She always does.

——

June 25th, Saturday, 9:45AM

Shawn Greed's Art and Photostudio

-

As requested, Ema showed up, not only on time,but a few minutes early. She mentally padded herself on the back for being such a good adult today. She even left her beloved snackoos at home and only packed in her bag, what she absolutely needed, that sadly did not include all her vials and work gear.

When she arrived at the studio, she was surprised to find Gavin already there, and in complete utter panic.

Klavier and the photographer had apparently a crisis, both pacing the room up and down, almost knocking out each other and the propped up camera.

"Why so distressed?" She asked with a yawn. Klavier walked up to her and put his face in his hands, sighing heavily.

"Gia, the other model just called in sick, she's in the hospital right now." He said with more sighes that followed.

"Okay? Is she alright though?" Ema asked in response. Klavier shook his head. "That's besides the point. The point is, she's not here and this is a 2 person shooting"

Ema shrugged. "Why not just call another model? This is Los Angeles, the city is full with models."

Klavier shook his head. "Shawn," he motioned towards the photographer, "and I, we both have high standards for our work. It's really not that easy, Fräulein Detective."

Ema rolled her eyes. If anything, Klavier's rambling proved his mental age, that of an infant in his "but I want that now!" Phase. "Does that mean I get to leave now?" She asked hopefully, already on her way to leave.

Klavier nodded. "Well, without a model..there's no job. I guess we can all part ways here." The disappointment was written all over his face. Ema stopped and looked at him. She had to admit, she felt sorry for him to a certain level. Shawn, the photographer, who had yet to acknowledge Ema's presence, marched directly towards her, looked up and down on her and smiled. Ema inched away from him, confused.

"She will do just fine. Klavier back to your original spot, we have a job to do."Shawn paused for a moment, then turned his attention back to Ema. "And you, young lady, have you ever stood in front of the camera?"

Ema scoffed "yeah, but only to announce people's death." Now it was Shawn's turn to move away from Ema. "Whatever, See that room over there?" He pointed to a black door. "Get changed into outfit number one, they're all numbered, you can't go wrong. As with your hair, Julia will come for you and your makeup." Ema remained on her spot. 'He couldn't be for real, I'm not a model. I can't even take a nice selfie of myself.' She thought to herself. Shawn gently pushed her towards the door. "Honey, you need to get started, we have a schedule!"

——-

June 25th, Saturday, 11:26 AM

Shawn Greed's Art and Photostudio/

West Hollywood

—

"Can you two move a little bit closer, act like you fancy each other." Shawn commandeered his two victims, at least, that's how Ema saw it. Like a mannequin he propped her up against Klavier, leaning against him, now back to back. "Honey, can you rest your head against Klavier's?" Ema nodded unwilling. She felt uncomfortable, her dress (Gucci) was hugging her curves just a little too tight and the black strap on high heels (Luis Vuitton ) were too high for liking. The outfits were clearly made for a size zero, but she just wasn't that tiny. The dress was a sea of sparkles, that ended just a little above her treasure chest. Ema constantly pulled it down in between the shots.

Klavier felt Ema's tension against his back. She was stiffer than his cock in the morning. "Relax, have fun. You look beautiful ' He whispered, only for her to hear.

There were more demands from the photographer, hand holding, presses face against each other, lips almost touching. Klavier complied without a word to every whim of Shawn. It was refreshing to her to see that once for his lifetime he was the one taking orders.

Klavier put his hands on Ema's hips and pulled her close. The flash went off like a stroboscopic light, capturing every moment . Ema leaned closer to his face, he had a pretty face with eyes like oceans. Now, that she was so close to him that their lips barely touched, she saw details in him, she'd never seen otherwise. He placed his hand on her face as Shawn motioned for Klavier to continue on.

The camera's flash erupted again, and all Ema was able to do was to play the part, so she wrapped her arms around his lower back. "Yes! That's exactly what I want to see!" Shawn gushed, loving the scene Klavier and Ema presented him, as smile was plastered across his face. Ema disliked Shawn more with each passing second. He seemed like that creepy photographer type everyone in L.A. warns you about.

The less she worked against him and gave him what he wanted to see, the faster she'd be out of this studio to resume on with her life and her day off.

——

June 25th, Saturday, 02:07 PM

Shawn Greed's Art and Photostudio

West Hollywood

—

Klavier and Ema hovered over the screen: almost kissing, hugging each other, groping each other's butt. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, Ema was amazed at the shots. They portrayed a more carefree, affectionate version of herself. Laughing, winking, playing with the camera. Klavier smiled to himself as he watched Ema's reaction to the pictures. Her eyes grew big at the sight of herself, maybe due to the fact she barely wears anything other than work attire most of the time. When he saw the photographs, a Peng of jealousy hit him, that man holding that incredible woman. He was jealous of himself, jealous of a fake product. He mentally shook himself back to reality.

"Well, that's a wrap. Couldn't have done it without you, Fräulein." He said.

Ema nodded. "For a one time experience, it wasn't that bad. What was this shoot for anyway?"

"A magazine cover and 6-Page spread." He replied nonchalantly . Ema's jaw dropped down, eyes growing bigger with her rising panic. Klavier put a hand on her shoulder and padded lightly. "You need to breathe, Fräulein." He said in a calming manner. She looked him straight in the eyes. "What I need now, is a drink." Klavier chuckled. "I can help with that. Where did you park your car?"

———

June 25th, Saturday, 3:30 PM

Klavier's villa / Beverly Hills

—

Much to Ema's surprise, she found herself with Klavier in her car on the way to his home, with him giving her directions.

Beverly Hills was one of those places from Los Angeles, she had no reason to be and she probably couldn't afford to be. People were staring at her and her old car, like she escaped from another dimension, a much poorer one.

Klavier's home was more than spacious, more rooms than she could count; modern furniture, shiny, black and white, but barely any personal objects that would identify its owner. Of course, huge framed pictures of himself and his former band, The Gavinners were plastered all over the walls. Besides that, it lacked any personal touch.

"Did you just move here?" Ema asked curiously as she sat down next to Klavier on the enormous black leather couch.

Klavier placed a drink in front of Ema on a coaster on a rather small table, compared to the couch it accompanied.

"No. I've been living here since my early The Gavinners - years. Pushing what?" He thought for a moment. "Pushing ten years." He concluded. Ema held the glass up to sniff the drink, she didn't care what it was, as long as it worked quickly on her.

"Doesn't look like it. " she said, taking a large gulp.

"You have an amazing home and probably an expensive one at that, but it looks like you're merely a guest instead of its owner." Ema's mouth formed a involuntary grimace. Klavier smiled, but his eyes traveled around the room absentmindedly.

Ema followed his gaze, he seemed to get sad at her remark.

"If I said something wrong, I'm sorry. It was just a-" she started. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You're actually right in a way." He kept his gaze on her, she was as smart as she was beautiful. "I am?" She asked in disbelief, quickly downing the remaining drink. "I've been living here for so long, yet I never unpacked the boxes in my bedroom. Or bedrooms, the boxes are everywhere. I never bothered looking into them, I'm barely here if I can prevent it." He said, drinking the entirety of his own drink in one motion. A confused Ema stared at him, waiting to ask questions: "That's pretty dramatic, what do you mean by that?" It was hard for her to not give into the urge to call him a fop, but she wasn't going to insult him in his own home, and he seemed awfully melancholic. Klavier's Hand reaches out to touch her chin lightly. "That's for me to know and not for you to worry about. Maybe I just don't like this place?" He said, half jokingly, half serious. Ema's eyebrow arched up. "You could have just moved." Klavier smiled, this time more genuinely. "There's no use keeping anything from you now, is there, Fräulein Detective?" Ema shook her head, letting out a small laugh. "No. That's what I get payed for, my brilliant deductions, based on science. Although that wasn't very scientific."

She fetched the fancy bottle from the table and poured both herself and Klavier a new drink. Their fingers touched for a second. Ema almost dropped the glass, but Klavier held it steady in his hand. "Although Detective, I wish you'd work as my subordinate and partner again." He said truthfully.

Ema shook her head again. "No. I'm quite happy with how things are right now at work." She said a little too fast for Klavier's liking. "Im an alright detective, but I belong in a lab." Ema said softly, the effects of the alcohol slowly kicking in.

Klavier held his drink up in the air. "I know. Cheers to you for finally reaching your goals." It was Ema's turn to hold up her drink. "Thank you." She paused and put the glass to her lips. "And thank you for today. It was everything I never wanted, and yet it was fun." Klavier moved a little bit closer towards Ema. "Nothing to thank me for, l held no part in it. You need to thank Shawn, really." Ema's lips formed a thin line. "Not a big fan, i guess?" He asked, to which Ema only replied with her head moving from left to right. Klavier got up from his seat and walked over to the record player. The player was surrounded by shelves filled with records. "Fräulein, what music do you prefer?" He called from across the room. „Do you have anything by the Beatles?" She replied with a question. "Ah, a Classic." He said approvingly, more to himself than her. He went though the shelf next to the play and pulled out a record in its cover. The speakers made a cracking sound, piano tunes filling the air.

Klavier returned to his seat on the couch next to Ema.

„What I've been wanting to say to you, Fräulein, about the magazine shoot. You did amazing, readers will love the shots." Ema finished her drink. "Maybe. But a hell of a lot people will see it, I don't want it to interfere with my career, I don't want to lose credibility because of that." She replied.

Klavier raised his eyebrows. "Then I would have no credibility left as a prosecutor." Ema shook her head no. "It's different for you. You made being a rockstar and a prosecutor a thing. I don't know how but you did." She said, gently smiling at Klavier. The alcohol was making her feel all fidgety and warm.

Klavier looked her in the eyes, it was the first time he looked at her like that: like a decent person. "That's the first time I ever received a compliment from you." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and let his hand rest on her cheek. It was not the first time they were in this position today, but it certainly felt more real this time around. Ema inched closer to him, she knew what she was doing was a bad idea, but she couldn't resist. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, or if she harbored some kind of feeling for him. It was all the same to her.

She leaned in even closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips, barely touching him. He placed the other hand on her cheek to cup her face and retuned the kiss, she tasted like everything he imagined her to taste. He wouldn't have admitted it, but he was waiting for this moment. Suddenly his phone started to ring in his pocket. He chose to ignore it, but Ema broke the kiss, gesturing to his vibrating pants. "You should get that." Ema said , short of breath. He nodded and took his phone out to check the callers ID. The screen read Shawn Greed.

He pressed the green button and took the call. "Shawn, what can I do for you?" The other line greeted him, asking for a favor. "Sure, I will ask her. I'll give her your number, now if you would excuse...I'm in the middle of something." He ended the call and placed his phone on the table. "Fräulein, the Photographer called. It was about you." He said as he retuned his attention to her. Confusion lit up on her face, She motioned for him to continue. "He said there's a modeling agency who wants to take you in. Apparently the magazine published some of these photos already on their website." Ema shot up from her seat. "What? This is bad! This is terrible!" She exclaimed a few octaves too high. Klavier touched his ears, hoping she didn't break his eardrums. "Relax, Fräulein. What's so profoundly bad about this? Think of it as an extra leg to stand on."he said, trying to calm her down. She seemed to consider his reply. "I'm not a model." She said, still trying to fully comprehend the situation. "You were one just a few hours ago, if anyone has a face and a body with a lot to offer, it would be yours." He said, offering a smile. She was completely silent for a second, just looking at Klavier. He had a calming effect on her, but she wasn't trusting it in any way. "I need a new drink." She stated, looking back at the table and her glass. "And that thing we were doing before all this madness." He smiled to himself, he was more than willing to give her both.

-—end of chapter 1/4—-


End file.
